The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed inventions.
There is a presently a national conversation with regard to guns, gun availability, gun safeguards, gun violence prevention, personal freedoms and the right of individuals to purchase and carry guns, and a variety of ancillary discussions. Politicians and citizens occupy a wide array of opinions and positions on these complex issues and some individuals experience personal conflict as they consider themselves to personally dislike guns and gun ownership, yet nevertheless have a legitimate interest in their own personal safety.
Regardless of the current political climate and the personal opinion of any one individual, there is a universal desire by all individuals to remain safe which often leads persons to invest in a wide array of personal safety means ranging from whistles to mace to Taser™ devices and ultimately to personally owned and carried firearms or “guns.”
There exists a segment of the population which desires to maximize their personal safety but is unwilling to carry a firearm. Moreover, some industry experts opine that it is not the carrying of a firearm which actually keeps one safe, but rather, it is the perceived sense of self protection and the perceived sense of personal safety and ultimately empowerment which is attained by carrying the firearm, rather than actually discharging or firing the firearm.
Those individuals seeking such a sense self protection and presumed personal safety offered by carrying the firearm are therefore confronted with a dilemma when those same individuals are opposed to guns in general or opposed to the carrying of a firearm for the purposes of personal safety, regardless of their reasons, justifications, or motivations.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from the systems, methods, and apparatuses for implementing video shooting guns and personal safety management applications as is described herein.